Death has a Mark
by teriq
Summary: A girl named Nana is the typical average high school girl when a weird mark resembling a skull appears on her body than everything turns to hell ,after one horrific event after another Nana is soon enveloped in a real life nightmare she can't escape from
1. Chapter 1

Death Mark

By Teriq Herring

The beginning: 12 weeks remaining…

Today was like any other day for me I woke up, took a shower brush my teeth and got ready for high school I was nearing June and summer recess was just around the corner this would be my last days in school since I'm a 12th grader an all I was thinking about all the things I could be now that I'm grown and soon to be out of my parents' house and move in with my friend across East city. As I put on my uniform for school and packed my backpack I heard my mom call me from downstairs for breakfast I fixed my hair quickly to make it look decent instead of looking messy. She was never with me for the most part of my life but my parents separated for a while and they just got back together just to act like they care about each other or me for that matter. I walked down stairs and as I touched the last step to the floor I heard the door slam shut. It was probably my mom who had just left both my parents never had time for me they were always working in their office jobs. They never could even stop a moment in their lives to have a decent conversation with me other than what do you want how much it's going to cost and bring back my debit card ASAP okay. They gave all the toys I wanted but it seemed meaningless to me. I walked in the kitchen and look on the table there was just a white plate with and yellow note attached to it I looked at the note there was a picture with eggs, bacon and pancakes she scribbled on it and below it, it had an arrow that said other side I flipped it to the other side to see two twenties taped to the other side. I ripped it off the paper and looked at the stove. The food was burnt to a crisp I couldn't even tell the sausage from the bacon because they were so burnt. I rummaged through the cabinets to see if there was any cereal left I looked under the cabinet to see the box of honey squares I looked in the box it was empty. I looked at the time it was 7:15am I yelled "crap!" through the house I knew that there was no deli stores around my school except for the fish place that makes very terrible fillet sandwiches I knew i couldn't be late for school they would kick me out of school because of the many tardes and absents I've had. I rushed out of my house and ran to the train station the train was going to leave in 5 minutes and the next one doesn't come until another half an hour I ran through the streets and headed towards the main roads. I made a sharp turn on the corner and ran into an old lady she fell on the floor and in pain I hit the floor knees first and as I fell on the floor I checked the time 7:17am it was I looked at my knees one was slightly bruised but the other one was busted I was bleeding the old lady was silent all she was trying to do was get up I jumped on my feet and pulled her up as well my knee hurt a lot. I looked around us and saw eggs, flour and vegetables splattered all over the floor. I ran back on track towards the train station I yelled back to her that "I'm sorry I've got and important place to be right now". I dashed towards the train station it was just four blocks away. I ran through the intersection and heard the cars blow there horn's at me, curse and yell. I yelled back some words back at them and I ran towards the train station. I was two blocks away now I looked at the time it was 7:18am I looked at the pharmacy store that I was about to pass bye. I looked at my bruise on my leg it started to leak blood slightly i shivered in disgust. I ran in the old man named George ran the store he was restocking products behind the counter. I hit the bellhop bell to alert him that someone was here he turn around and said "good morning Nana" "hi can you help me out with this" I lifted my leg and showed him the wound he went in the back and got some supplies him and my father are close friends. They hang out every other time my dad goes on vacation he motioned me to sit on the stool right alongside of him and put up my leg so he can bandage it. "So what happened to you today Nana?" he said "I fell I wasn't thinking" I said "well you know I remember when you were eight years old and you use to come in here every day with a bruise you, you were quite an adventures person you know that" I nodded my head and put my foot down he poured a little alcohol on a small cloth and rubbed the alcohol around the blood stain around the bandages. As I left the store I ran towards the train station and checked the time it was 7:20am I ran a little faster and the doors were just about to start closing I heard them through the speakers. I jogged up the stairs and looked at the trains and I saw my train "E13 in left wing now is departing soon" it read on the board. I ran up another flight of stairs. And saw the train from across the other side I ran through the place I saw the train doors slowly closing and before they were about to close I threw my bag in the middle so the doors would stay opened longer I jumped and breathed out a sigh of relief. A man with many luggage started to wobble on over from the far side of the room. He said "hold the doors please!" I looked at him as the doors closed he was half way across the room as the train took off he threw all his luggage down and screamed curses madly as he pointed at what appeared to be me. I didn't say anything I just breathed in and out the train was going fast as usually I looked for a chair facing the window to see the view I always loved to look out of the window of the train you could see almost everything well the most important things for that matter at least. I see the beach that's on the coast line of East city Yellow beach I thought in my mind I never knew why it was called that name. Then I saw the huge suspension bridge that connected us with outside world East city is just too big of a town I would miss it so much and everything I want is right here. My phone started to vibrate in my backpack I took it out and saw my friend Rose had sent me a message it read "feel free to come stay at my house I'm never there most of the time need a house sitter anyways" I texted back to her "already packed my stuff in boxes going to come over tonight to unpack be there soon" I smiled as I closed my phone and put it in my pocket I stared at the view once more I saw the food area and remembered all the good times I had with my friends Rose use to pick me up from my house and we go driving around East city but we mostly stayed in the food district it had movies and restaurants and not to mention an amusement park a couple of miles away. I heard the train play its upbeat chime that meant the bus was close to the school. I checked the time and saw it was 7:35 school starts in 25 minutes and I have to take a bus there as well that'll be another 20 minutes shaved off the trip already the bus stop was two blocks away from the train station I scurried towards the bus stop there was one more intersection left to cross I had my mp3 player with headphones in my ear blasting music I then bumped into another person again I took off my head phones to see who it was then my heart skipped a beat it was the same old lady from last time she was lying on her back in the street a bunch of people who were also waiting on the corner just stood there to see what was going to happen next then I reached out and put my hand out to help her up she said something in a another language that I did not know of. Then a truck out of nowhere hit the old lady and my hand the truck hit a building and finally stopped. I shrieked at the sight and back up till I was against the wall I had my hands over my face in disbelief the crowd looked and talked like a flock of birds they looked some turned their faces away from the gruesome sight. I looked once more to see a trail of blood then what look like a chunk of flesh. I saw my bus stop on the other side of the road I quickly ran towards and got on I trembled at the sight of all that blood. I shivered and then I closed my eyes. As the bus neared my school Rose texted me again and wrote "come swing by my house at 10 okay?" I texted "got it when I get there I need to tell you something" the bus neared my school and I hoped off to go to the fish place I went and saw dead fish everywhere the guy asked "what can I do you for little lady?" "I want a fish fillet" "got it I'll make it on the double" I sat down in the chair and waited to till my food was prepared it was 7:50am I looked around the store it looked like a shack more than a deli and for that matter what kind of deli sells only primarily fish products. It smelled like dead fish in the air and there were flies all around the chandelier. He said "hey lady your sandwich is done" I took the brown bag and gave him a smile and left the store as I made my way towards the entrance of the school I saw my friend Shelby waiting for me. We were only friends for a couple of months now but she was not nearly as close as my friendship with Rose. I walked right alongside her as we walked into class. Together the bell had just rung I breathed out another sigh of relief I made it. Then one of the guidance counselors called the teacher out of the room. After much whispering the outside the classroom the teacher asked for me to come out I gulped and walked outside then the guidance counselor told me to go to the HR room for further instruction. As I walked to the HR room I wonder in my mind what they planned for me. As I sat down in the room a man was sitting behind the desk already he made me signed some papers I did without thinking. Then the guy said "I'm sorry to inform you but you've been expelled from school" "wait what but I came to class on time and everything" I cried "well I'm sorry but you agreed that if you missed another class that was it" "but I didn't miss any classes" "you know that you had a class at 6:35 and a finals a well" I was shocked that everything was happening to me so fast the guidance counselor came and asked "do you need to be escorted out of the school" I nodded no as I picked up my bag and slowly left with my head down I couldn't think anymore it was like my mind was going insane what will I do without a high school diploma what will I do for the rest of my life. I couldn't think I texted to Rose "can you pick me up ASAP at my house?" as I walked outside the school it was raining I didn't care at least nobody could tell if I was crying or not. I was in the parking lot when I saw the school's janitors refilling the oil tank pipe that was sticking outside of the school it was on empty the janitors had just opened it up. but they were on a cigarette break I walked by think nothing of until I saw a cigarette butt still lit I just threw in the oil tank pipe and walked away without thinking. as the rain started to pour down harder the guys started to fill the pipe with oil I was already a block away but I could still see them and the parking lot where I was standing then an explosion happened all cars in the parking lot exploded as well I didn't care I couldn't think anyways. Then the school caught on fire and a huge chunk of the school was missing I walked away didn't even frown nor laugh either. I was on the train and went back home I stared at the view again thinking of nothing of it. My mind felt like a broken mirror that had too many pieces of broken glass to put back together. It was 12:15pm and I was already tired…tired of thinking


	2. Chapter 2

Fire branded

As I got off the train and walked home I heard a lot of commotion going on near where I lived I wonder what happened. As I walked closer and closer to my house I saw police and fire trucks as I turned the corner I saw my house ablaze I ran towards the house but a police officer was holding me back. I yelled "let me go this is my house!" "I'm sorry than to tell you this but you're parents died" he said "how?" "Because supposedly an explosion got ignited in your house because someone forgot to turn of the burner you're parents died instantly because of the blast" he said my mind felt more shattered then it was before. Then it was before a ran away down the street away from it all I wanted it to rain again I wanted to go to a place of tranquility a place of no worries or sorrows. I hoped on the bus to the other side of town. The sun was already fading into the horizon and I had only 30 bucks to my name and all my valuables, money, clothes and home was destroyed instantly. I felt helpless all I had left was my best friend Rose who I haven't seen in a year we called and texted each through the year but she probably changed a lot. As I got off the bus and headed for the apartment complex it looked nice and pleasant. I could see nothing wrong with this place I walked up the stairs and looked for her apartment number as I passed through four flights of stairs I knocked on the door. I waited patiently for somebody to open the door I knocked harder again. Then I heard someone yell "I'm coming hold on!" as she opened the door she poked her head out to see who it was then she said "hey Nana I thought you were that guy" "what guy?" I said "o never minds". As I walked deeper into her apartment the air was thick with cigarette smoke and beer. She asked me if I smoked I nodded no. I blurted out "my parents died…" she said "O that's something heavy you just laid on me just now you want to go to sleep then? Since this has been such a tragic day for you" I nodded yes. "Well you can sleep in my bed tonight its feels like heaven". I walked in there and changed in to some sleeping clothes from her wardrobe Rose said "I'll be back I'm going to the store you want anything?" I didn't say anything as I cried myself to sleep I felt a terrible fever all over my body like I was sleeping in a pool of boiling water as I went to sleep in pain I had a dream that Rose and I were driving in a car we were driving around I couldn't hear what was coming out of Rose's mouth she started pointing to a corner of the intersection I slowly turned my head to see my parents waving at me then I got out the car and ran towards them crying. As soon as I got close enough a truck came and hit them dragging their body down the streets with the bloody tracks like before I stopped moving, stopped thinking as well then I heard another truck coming I turned to my left to see a truck that was about to hit me I woke up. I checked the time on the alarm clock it was 2:00am in the morning I walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to the room I examined myself in the mirror I still had the fever I thought bought taking a cold shower so I walked in the hallway towards the living room to I crept quietly towards the side of the hallway I heard noises I peered out the side of the hall way to see Rose having intercourse with a man I wondered in my head is that her boyfriend who could it be? I walked back into the bathroom and found towels in the closet as I took off most of my clothes I saw what look like a skull tattooed on my upper left thigh. I examined it more it was a black skull tattooed on my leg as I began to shower I began to feel weak and nimble I felt like I was growing sicker by the second I got out the shower dried myself off and went to sleep. As I awoke I looked back at the mark the skull it was still there. I shuttered by the look of it and, Rose called my name to come in the living room as I walked in I noticed the man was gone. Could it have been a dream? As I looked at what Rose was watching on the TV the news reporter was talking about the mass of suicides taking place around East city areas. The news reporter went on to talk about a death of a teenager who died with what appears to be a skull mark on his arm. The skull on that guy's arm looks exactly like the one I have I thought in my mind and eyes were glued to the TV. The news reporter also said that the correlation between people dying with skull tattoos is extremely high the police think it's a serial killer, killing people than tattooing them when they die as well. As I found out about this I wanted to tell Rose but she might think I'm weird. As I went on Rose's computer to figure out more about this skull thing, I typed on the search engine black skull like rash. Then a bunch of links started to popping up but one caught my eyes it said "Black Skull Society" I clicked the link and it loaded up a forum with many people depicting pictures of black skull on various parts of their bodies. My heart raced as my brains surged for more answers while developing more question. I read one of the threads that were titled "Welcome to hell" I shivered at those words. I clicked the link and it showed 3 different colored skulls one was blue another black and the last one was a faint colored white which looked like it was fading away. I read the caption under each box the black skull is the people who are still going through the skulls torment the next one was a white skull that meant you endured and the torment is over. But the last one is blue which means you died through the torment. I then wondered the creditability of this site could it be that I was trapped in a real life nightmare? I closed the laptop and I went to put on my clothes to go outside. But even with this beautiful summer day in East city I could not believe this was happening to me. I put on my clothes and took a walk outside towards the park that was located right near the shores I told Rose I would be back soon. I walked to the bus stop and caught the bus towards the East city shores I was on the bus when the sky started to get cloudy I didn't care cause the weather man told us that it would be warm all day long. As I got off the bus the wind breeze was warm with the smell of salt from the seas. I walked along the board walk till I found a nice little bench atop a hill area that gave me a nice view of the beach and the far reaches in the sea. The clouds darkened and the beach goers were still having fun and enjoying the summer heat. I stared at the ocean like I was in a trance or if I was waiting for it to change colors or something. I closed my eyes and thought only good things I tried to forget about the things that hurt the most. I remember my mom always saying if you mop about the bad memories you'll never have any room in your head for any good ones. I frown to myself how my parents were people who worked all there life for what? So I could have a brighter future. Then I breathed in and out trying to sort out what I will do next with my life. Then I saw a big ship possible a cruise liner in the distance but something was off about it the angle of the ship was tilted and it got bigger as if it was heading towards the shores. I looked down at the beach goers and a few of them noticed some continued to play and most of the little children act like they didn't have a care in the world. I looked back up to look at the location of the ship but it had disappeared almost like it didn't exist or like it was never there. I was dumbfounded as to where it went I thought to myself I must have been seeing things I needed some rest. I hoped on the bus that as it began to heavy rain I was astonished by how fast the sun had left the sky but then I recanted that when I looked at the time and saw it was 6:30. I arrived at Rose's house at around 7 and then just fell in the bed all I did was take off my jacket It did feel like heaven in her bed I wondered what material they used to make this. I was almost fast asleep when I heard what sounded like a huge object just collapsed it sounded like buildings falling I ran to the living room to see Rose just barely waking saying "what happen now" I looked out the window and saw nothing out of the ordinary everything was peaceful I walked back to the bed and I was about to go back to sleep when Rose's alarm nearly scared me half to death I hit it and banged it but it would not shut off. Rose came in and said "now Nana I know you're feeling a little down but I know what will at least change your mood" "what?" I said "one word: rave!"


End file.
